SEAU LISTE (on hold)
by nandy.duolover
Summary: we are here for only few days..bt our dreams are big...we cant cmplete each dream alone..but still we spend our life in enimity..why? lets make some new frnds b4 going
1. Chapter 1

SEAU LISTE

 _hey frnds..mein agayi..sarr khane kan chabane..ankho ko dard dene.._

 _This plot is given by Riya..uski penname itne changes hote hey ki I'm confused..khair_

 _this is quiet interesting plot so mein kuch nahi kahungi agey se paro and jano_

 _now basher's haters whenever aftr reading any chapter u want to give me flames go ahead..LPG ki dam barr raha hey so kaam ayega_

 _bt ek dusre se jhgrna mat.._

 _And nvr expect me to chnge stry track_

 _and jise jise jaha jaha lagega skip krna hey jldi jldi kr dena..bcz u wl nt get ur purana jana pehchana duo here_

 _just remember 3points_

 ** _¤ try not to read stry with eyes of doctor_**

 ** _¤ Duo is not part of CID_**

 ** _¤ They don't know each other till I make them meet in story_**

Chalo lets start

He is here once again...this hospital...this scent...doctors asked him to come...some blood test again...

He looks around...him the MD of a MNC company...who was proud of his carrier which he built with his own toil at a young age, now is tired of life

he had never gone out of routine..Didn't smoke...drink...that too very occasional

23yrs of his life he spend in education, and then started his career...years passed and he was of 32yrs...Totally content in his life, his mother left him.

He was alone..But being hardcore practical he accepted

Now he is of 38...an eligible bachelor thinking of settling in his life with his love but strange things started happening

His weight reduced by 8kg all of a sudden, without any reason he was always tired...and sweating heavily specially at nights

Those constant fevers...pain in every inch of body

And that day the nose bleeds...

He meets doctors...then the tests...blood test bone marrow test...and then it's declared

He has leukemia...

Now the medications going on...chemotherapy and targeted therapy going on...

God knows what more is coming on the way

He was passing through the corridor when his eyes caught his reflection on the glass door.

Many of his frnd used to envy his thick black hair..But now he is wearing a cap..To hide the baldness

But still his eyes ever expressive eyes are full of energy..He still wishes to live

Doctors hide their eyes while answering him..But he still is full of life..Ready to fight Fr his right to live.

He entered the doctor's cabin and was asked by the sister to wait Fr few minutes

He was there flipping pages of magazine when noticed another man sitting just few seats away

A look at that person said he too is a cancer patient

Giving a side glance to his file he noticed 'lung cancer' written on it

He sighed and now looked at the person

He must be around his age..Tall sturdy, bit fat actually, whitish complexion..Tired eyes..Shortly cropped hair..

He sighed..

Another life at stake

He wished to have a formal introduction but the nurse called the other person in

He again moved back to magazines but soon he too was called in

Aftr his check up and advices he moved out..

His car and driver waiting Fr him..He got inside and moved out of hospital premises

Just outside the hospital gate the person he noticed outside doctor's cabin is standing

He

Asked driver to stop the car and peeped out "hello.."

"Jee?"

"Aap cab ke liye wait kr rahe hey naraj cab etc ki strike hey"

"Oh..Accha thank you"

"Aapko koi problem na ho to I can drop you"

"nahi nahi its ok I will manage.."

"pata hey..per kisiko help kr pau to thora punya mil jayega..you know jaruri hey kamana.."

the other person smiled "aap mujhe bas agey ki gali taq chor dijiye.."

he nodded and opened the car door

aftr both settled inside the car started moving

the first person with a warm smile forwarded his hand "chaliye formal introduction bhi ho jaye..this is Abhijeet..Abhijeet Srivastav"

the other one grabbed his hand with a hesitating smile "Shetty Daya Shetty"

Abhijeet laughed out

"kya hua?"

"bond..James Bond ki yaad agaya"

Daya was stunned fr a second then joined him..

It is said Laughing together make friends..will this two be friends?

But how?

Why?

Let's see

R and R

 _TAKE CARE KEEP SMILLING_


	2. Chapter 2

SEAU LISTE

 _SHZK awww so shweet rvw_

 _GD stry title means bucket list, Riya ne bhara pey nahi diya plot..rent liya hi nahi..its dan kiya gaya plot :p_

 _PRIYA who asked the epi name, its Fifty Thousand Enemies_

 _FIREHAWK daya have lung cancer and story ki name ki rzn to parte parte malum chalega..wait_

 _MISTIC MORNING tmy vulte pari?bad mey rvw karoge na?and story name is in French..ar tmr sb wait khtm hte time lagbe..hehehe tc_

 _SALAMZHV it's a word in French..meaning bucket list_

 _D, GUEST, ABHIJEETEYE, LUV DUO ND PURVI, MASOOMA, RAPUNZEL, DIXA, HARSHHONEY, DIPS, PRIYA, ARTANISH, GUEST, COOLAK thnks to all of u..this is the next chapter..read..and let me know hw it is.._

daya got down the car in front of the lane leading to his house.

He looked at the car going away, he sighed

he can easily guess this man..this Abhijeet is also a patient of cancer..what kind of cancer that he cannot guess what type of cancer it is

but the thing he is shocked about is his nature. How? How can he be so jovial so much

he still remembers when those persistent cough and pain in chest started..soon shortness of breath took control on him..then his voice started changing to hoarse one

still he didn't cared a bit

but then his weight starts dropping and high headache was heavily disturbing

then he moved to doctor, he just suggested chest X ray but nothing came out

his daily routine was becoming more and more tough

he was working in a private company as sales executive and now his career started getting hampered

his father now forced him to move to some better doctor

and there he did some CT scans, sputum cytology and then biopsy

then doctor declared he had lung cancer of stage 3

his tumor had started speeding its dynasty around lungs

from that day everything changed

today seeing Abhijeet he wonder how can he be so jovial..

He himself has lost all hope, every love for life..even he now tries to flee from life

daya took a deep breath "may be his cancer is not malignant"

he tries to figure out

and moves to his house

his father is still continuing his business, now with more zeal..they need money for treatment, so coming inside daya didn't hope to see his father

he still look around no he is not there

he sat on the sofa and rested back his head

his mind started wandering

did he demanded much from life? he was content with his life of 35 years consisting his father and his job..

He had dreamt of being a perfect son, a perfect employee..then what go wrong?

Why this illness hit him hard?

He really wants to ask this question..but to whom? That another big question..

He closed his eyes, feeling tired now..

.

.

.

Daya felt a hand on his forehead, and he opened his eyes, his father is standing there

"arey papa aap agaye itni jaldi?"

"jaldi kaha sham ho rahi hey"

"wo mujhe pata nahi chala..bas"

his father sat on the sofa across and asked "kya kaha doctor ne?"

"sat day jana hoga..radiation dena hey"

he looked down staying silent

his father softly pressed his shoulder

"mein..fresh ho ke ata hu" daya got up and moved in hurriedly..he is always fleeing..

Trying to hide even from himself.

... ... ... ...

Abhijeet entered his home and sat on the couch..he is feeling light headache so tried to take a short power nap when his phone rang

with an irritated expression he picked up the call without looking at the caller id

"hello"

a gentle voice initiated "doctor ne kya kaha?"

Abhijeet sat straight..how many times he tried to move far from her but..

He tried to be rude "abhie bhi kuch din jinda rahunga"

a short silence then she said "aur?"

now Abhijeet sighed "iss sat firse ek radiotherapy lena hey.."

"akele jaoge?"

"nahi driver le jayega aur ek din rehna hoga fir driver le ayega"

"Abhijeet mein chalu.."

"kyun mein lachar hu?"

she stayed silent..she is accustomed with his anger bursts..

He calmed down "Shruti pls mujhe akele hi Larne do..mujhe haste haste marna hey kisi ki ankho mey apni lachari ka dard leke nahi..aur tum bhi pls humare rishte ko vul k agey baro.."

he cut the call..numerous times he had did this

he smiles to outer world but his hearts bleed everyday..

He still wishes to live..he don't want to leave this world..he wishes to fulfill all his dreams..he wants to keep all the promises he had done

Why the hell is his life being so short?

He clutched his head trying to suppress the pain coming up his throat

daya sat on his bed, looking at the photo on his side table..

A full family, his mother..he himself and his father

a lump of pain is tingling in his throat..

Now his father will be all alone..no one will be there to remind him about medicine..no one will scold him for his negligence..

He remembered as a child he was fascinated by the mountains, he used to say he will visit the base camp of the Himalayas..

His father had the dream of visiting the famous festival of desert..he promised he will take him there

but his life is not permitting him..everything is coming to halt too soon

he had dreamt of many things..he thought he had enough time..he is only in his 30s but life played such a game..

Abhijeet sat with the notepad, he had many things to do..

He need to list it

he started

1\. Handover all pending tender to company

2\. Make a will of this property

3.

He stopped..

He used to heavy some crazy dreams..he remembered he had planned many things that he will do aftr retirement

smiling to himself he moved to book shelf and brought out a scrap book

various pictures paper cutting sticked on it

he started flipping the pages..a strange smile present on his lips..

His mind moving on in a mind travel to all his dreams...

But somewhere his mind is hammering one and only point...his time is too limited..all this will only be a dream..some forgotten..past dreams

R and R

 _TAKE CARE KEEP SMILLING_


	3. Chapter 3

_Priya.s I think aap iss January ki epi dhund rahi hey..sorry mein smjh nahi payi thi..acha wo epi January wali iss DONGRA KI WAPASI_

 _GD Shruti ki jikar frst chap mey tha, with who Abhi sir had plan to settle...acha late ke liye sorry_

 _Mistic Morning thank u my 'badnaam' didi..hehe_

 _Masooma, Dik, Sariya, Artanish, Salmazhv, Guest,_

 _Harsh honey, Luv Duo nd Purvi, Firehawk, Guest Thanks to u all_

 _now let's move to next chap_

 _Abhijeet entered the hospital and completed his admission procedure.._

 _His radiation treatment will be at evening but doctors asked him to get admitted at early morning only; so he is here_

 _while completing the formalities the receptionist said "sir one bed cabin filal sab full hey..can I accommodate you in two bed cabin?"_

 _Abhijeet thought fr a second then said "ok no problem"_

 _the receptionist gave a smile and ordered the ward boy to led him_

 _entering the cabin Abhijeet found someone sitting on a bed with his back to Abhijeet writing something_

 _Abhijeet cleared his throat_

 _and that person turned back..he was the same Shetty daya Shetty_

 _a smile automatically came up Abhijeet's lips.._

 _"hi.."_

 _daya left his writing and smiled "aapka bhi aj hi.."_

 _"haan.." the ward boy handed the hospital dress, Abhijeet said "ruko mein puri tarah patient ban k ata hu"_

 _daya just smiled_

 _aftr Abhijeet entered the washroom the ward boy said "aap chaliye doctor ne aapko exam room le jane ko kaha"_

 _daya kept the magazine which was on his lap on the side table and moved out.._

 _Abhijeet came out of the washroom and settled on his bed..as expected he is feeling restlessness..every time this radiation thing he feels very strange.._

 _He was about to get down the bed when noticed the magazine on the side table "ummm daya ka hoga..dekhu?time pass ho jayega..per wo to hey nahi aise hi bina puche..arey ek magazine hi to hey"_

 _he picked up the magazine and started flickering the pages, when noticed something between the pages..an open letter.._

 _Abhijeet guessed it's written by daya_

 _he was about to turn it away thinking it's unethical to read someone else's letter but some irrestible curiosity made him glance at the letter carefully_

 _it stated_

 _dad,_

 _humesha se kehna tha apko I love you..but ajeeb lagta tha aise kaise bol du?_

 _To meine socha tha aapki adhuri khaweshein puri krke aapko khushi dunga_

 _aapke har sapna jo mujhe leke apne dekha mein pura krunga_

 _mujhe yaad bhi nahi ma ki bareme, aur apne koshish bhi ki mujhe unki kami na hone dey, fir bhi kahi na kahi mein unhe miss krta tha.._

 _Kya ma ne hi mujhe bula liya?_

 _Aapko pata hey na dad mujhe paharo ka kitna shauq tha, socha tha Himalaya ki base camp visit krunga.._

 _Aapka bahut dil tha na wo desert festival samsanddwins dekhne ka, mein aapko woha le jaunga.._

 _Meine to apne retirement ka bhi soch liya tha..aftr retirement mujhe Dubai ki jo air show hota hey wo dekhne jana hey.._

 _Per dad mein na apna sapna pura kr paunga na apka.._

 _Koi farz pura nahi kr paunga_

 _ek bete ki sare farz adhura reh jayega..dad im sorry.._

 _Mujhe sach mey bahut kuch karna tha_

 _per_

 _dad jab mein nahi rahunga aap akele honge to apna khyal rakhenge na?_

 _Aur mujhe maaf bhi to krenge na?_

 _Mein.._

 _Abhijeet didn't read more_

 _he kept back the letter with the magazine_

 _he leaned on the backrest_

 _"mummy aj pehli bar lag raha hey acha hua aap nahi hey..aapko bhi warna yea sab jhelna hota..dekhna parta ki apki beta pal pal maut ki our bar raha hey.."_

 _he closed his eyes..he was in that position only when heard "Abhijeet aap thik hey?"_

 _Abhijeet opened his eyes, found daya looking at him worriedly_

 _he smiled "haan thik hu bas ek baat soch raha tha.."_

 _daya sat on his bed, "kya baat?"_

 _"ek baat batao sabki dil mey kuch shauq hota hey na..ki yea krna hey wo krna hey..yea dekhna hey..wo sapne wagera.."_

 _daya smiled sadly_

 _Abhijeet continued "meine to aise kayi dreams dekhe they tumne nahi dekha?"_

 _"kya fayda..pura hi nahi hoga to.."_

 _"hum sab bachpan mey sochte hey chand ko pakrenge pura thori hota hey?per sapna to hota hey.."_

 _"hum aab bache thori hey.."_

 _"bachpana jindegi var sbki ander rehta hey"_

 _daya smiled "haa yea bhi sahi.."_

 _"to batao aisa koi sapna nahi dekha tumne?"_

 _daya stayed silent looking bit lost.._

 _Abhijeet himself started "jaise scuba diving, yea hot air balloon mey charna..kisi waterfall ki niche khara hoke apna sab tension vul jana.."_

 _"yea sab aapka dream hey?"_

 _Abhijeet smiled looking down_

 _daya too smiled "meine bhi kuch kuch ajeeb cheez socha tha samsanddwins dekhne jana yea Dubai jet show dekhne jana fir Everest ki base visit krna aur ek horseback ride lena beach pey"_

 _Abhijeet burst out laughing all of a sudden_

 _daya looked at him "kya hua?"_

 _"Everest ki base pey..bapre..Tenjing Norgay.."_

 _daya gave a shocking look and then too burst out laughing_

 _aftr a short silence daya looked out of the window_

 _Abhijeet looked at him and then pulled out his phone and started playing a game_

 _aftr about half an hour he heard Daya's voice "aren't you getting bored?"_

 _Abhijeet looked up "hmm..nahi wo mein actually kuch soch raha tha.."_

 _daya sat down attentively_

 _Abhijeet sat up "wohi apni job wagera..choro wo sab apne bareme kuch batao"_

 _"mere bareme?..mere jindegi mein aisa kuch khas nahi hey.."_

 _Abhijeet nodded "jindegiya aam hi hoti hey log use khas banate hey"_

 _they both again stayed silent.._

 _Daya was looking outside..the scorching sun..the noon..even birds are nowhere in vicinity..a strange silence and roughness in the environment.._

 _Just like the life..dry and rough..hardness.._

 _Life is also giving him the heat of scorching sun_

 _daya sighed.._

 _Abhijeet was just flipping through the photos in his phone.._

 _His group photo with collogues.._

 _Some photos with his mother_

 _and then Shruti.._

 _He sighed..his mind ran as "wish to ek aur bhi hey..jane se pehle ek bar matchmaker banna hey..tumhara.."_

 _he sighed, he never had any friend..she was his only friend and then..but now.._

 _He looked at his palms.. "inmey jo khoon daur raha hey aab wo khoon hi dushmani kr gaya?"_

 _daya looked at Abhijeet "yea admi pata nahi kaise itna shant..meri to apni sanse bewafa hey..jo phepre saanse sambhalti thi wohi.."_

 _he closed his eyes and lied back_

 _both were looking forward to the dark future unknown to the road in front.._

 _Aftr long silence Abhijeet turned to daya, who too at that moment looked at him..both eyes meet.._

 _Destiny smiled..the journey of togetherness just started_

R and R

 _TAKE CARE KEEP SMILLING_


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest, Push, Guest, Dik, Guest, Daya's lover, Priya, Guest, Mistic, SHZK, Firehawk, Salmazhv, Rapunzel, love duo nd crazy for abhirika** thank you

 **luv duo nd Purvi** no Daya single here

 **Sritama** hein u want Abhijeet to get hurt? Y?

 **GD** haan wohi Shruti bt here she is not married..and I'm not busy bt aj kal dil nai krta likhne ka dnt knw y may b bcz kuch parne ka nahi milta isliye

* * *

aftr the blood test Abhijeet came back in his room, Daya was sketching something

looked up at Abhijeet

Abhijeet sat down on his bed "sketch bhi kr lete ho?"

Daya just smiled, then asked "itne sare blood test..everything okay?"

Abhijeet smiled "wohi to dekhte hey..ki kitna okay hey.."

Daya looked at him confusingly

Abhijeet nodded "uss khoon mey hi garbar hey na.."

Daya now got it, "sorry mein bas"

"arey its ok..mujhe bhi smjh nahi ata itne test wagera krke in logo ne akhir pata kya laga liya..yea taq bata nahi paye (his voice seemed lost and bit soggy) mere khoon hi mere dushman kaise ban gaya"

Daya sighed, he was feeling an empathy

"sayed ane wale waqt mey medical science uss mamle mey bhi agey bare..insan ki apni sarir achanaq kyun usise dushmani krti hey jan jayega"

Abhijeet smiled then asked "tumhe..mtlb..mein bas.."

Daya looked down "lung cancer"

a silence remained..aftr a short silence Daya said "per meine na aj taq smoke kiya na drink..na cements wagera factory mey kam krta hu..per fir bhi.."

he shook his head..

Silence prevailed for some minutes then Abhijeet said softly "tumhare gher mey..?"

Daya lied back "mere dad..aur mein bas"

Abhijeet gave a questioning look

Daya shook his head "ma bahut pehle hi.."

"sorry.."

"its ok..aur tumhare?"

"bas mein..ma kuch saal pehle hi.."

Daya stayed silent then asked "umm..shaadi nai..mtlb"

Abhijeet stopped fr a minute, a face flashed in front of his eyes "acha hua na nahi kiya?warna uski to jindegi..waise tumne.."

Daya smiled "meri utna acha income nahi tha to thora aur stable hone ki wait mey tha..aab bhi mere ilaj ke liye dad ko kam krna parr raha hey"

Abhijeet looked at Daya..then sighed nodding absent mindedly "tum job.."

"sales executive.."

Abhijeet now nodded understandingly

they both stayed silent but wished to speak out..

The silence in the room is not all comforting to them

Daya looked at Abhijeet who was looking outside, when abhijeet's phone strted ringing

Daya noticed a pic of a lady flashing with the caller id

he looked towards Abhijeet's face

a pain a hurt and some helplessness flashed over that face

"haan bolo"

...

"nahi Shruti..kal mujhe lawyer se milna hey..fir kuch aur kaam bhi"

...

"tum kisi aur ki saath chali jao"

and he cut the call

he covered his face in palms and sat silently..

Daya was looking at him silently..trying to understand what he should say

aftr few moments the ward boys came in informing Abhijeet have to move for radiation

aftr Abhijeet moved out Daya lied down on bed trying to understand of the thing which just happened.

But not for long as his appointment for radiation was just half an hour later

.

.

.

In this one month they were not in contact, but today when Abhijeet moved for the regular checkup he met Daya again

Abhijeet was waiting fr the doctor when he found a stretcher carried in with a patient lying on it..breathing heavily and coughing

Abhijeet stood up recognizing the person

he looked up, an elderly man who was accompanying the stretcher, now sat on the bench over verandah looking broken

Abhijeet guessed it to be Daya's father.

That day doctors asked Abhijeet to bring any relative with him but he was alone once again.

Abhijeet till now was feeling odd but at this moment seeing a father breaking from inside he felt it's much better to have no one fr you than this

aftr his check up, he asked doctors the permission to meet Daya

and moved in

his father had now moved to pharmacy section

so Daya was lying alone on bed with a oxygen mask

Abhijeet came nearer and cleared his throat intentionally with voice

Daya opened his eyes "arey Abhijeet aap..yeaha kaise"

Abhijeet sat on the tool "check up ke liye aya tha tumhe dekha to..kaise ho?"

"aab aur kaise..yea sab chalta rehega na aab.."

Abhijeet stayed silent

Daya looked towards the ceiling "dad bahut pareshan honge na?"

Abhijeet didn't reply

Daya let out a sigh "kitne sare kam adhure reh gaye"

Abhijeet pressed his shoulder softly and got up

he moved out and started walking to car

getting in the car he ordered the driver to start the car

and himself rested back on back seat

"sach mey jindegi aab kisi bhi mor pey koi karwat le skti hey dctrs ne jitne time diye jaruri nahi na ki mujhe wo pura waqt mile..mujhe apna adhura kam pura krna hey.."

he sat straight "driver Shruti ki gher ki taraf chalo"

he took some deep breaths and is looking determined

reaching there Abhijeet got down the car and rang the door bell

aftr few minutes Shruti opened the door and looked at Abhijeet

"Abhijeet? aap yeaha?"

"mujhe tumse baat krni hey"

Shruti moved aside Abhijeet entered and sat down "Shruti tumhe..Viren yaad hey?"

"hmm tumhara company mey aab wo tumhare post mey hey.."

"bas itna hi yaad hey?"

"kehna kya cahte ho tum?"

"aab kyun mana kr rahi ho tum?"

Shruti got up "Abhijeet pls..tum.."

"pls Shruti..usse acha larka nahi mil sakta..wo tumhe janta hey smjhta hey fir bhi apnana.."

"uske cahne se kya?mein to nahi cahti na"

"tum smjh kyun nahi rahi ho mein chain se marna cahta hu..jab jab hospital jata hu kisi patient ki family wale ko dekhta hu apno ki maut ki intejar mey sehme hue..sath mey apne future ka soch dare hue..har bar kuch aise jindegio ko dekhta hu jiska koi kal nahi..bas kuch adhure sapne adhure kam adhure wade..mein waise marna nahi cahta"

Shruti was looking at him silently

"mein apne har adhure wade ko sahi anjam dena cahta hu..meine wada kiya tha tumhe khush rakhunga..per mere pass waqt nahi hey to atleast khusio ki rasta to banane do..mera aur koi to hey nahi bas ek hi farz hey pura to krne do..fir mein apne unn sapno ko pura krne ki rah mey shanti se marr paunga"

Shruti smiled "tumhe mein bhi jaydad dikhti hu na?jaise apni gher property jamin sab ka batwara kiya tumne waise mere bhi krna hey?"

Abhijeet looked at her hurt

she said calmly "na tumhara mere liye koi farz hey na koi wada tumne tora hey..na koi jimmedari hey na koi bandhan..tum apne sapne pure karo..fiqar mat karo mein unn hospital mey tumne jinhe darte dekha seheme hue dekha waise nahi jiyungi.."

Abhijeet looked down..he really doesn't know what he should tell now...

Daya was waiting anxiously, when his father walked in

he looked at Daya, now he is looking better lying in half sitting position the oxygen mask removed

"dad"

"ha beta"

"hum gher chal skte hey na?"

"haan per dctrs keh rahe they ek din aur aram.."

"gher mey bhi to aram hi krunga na mein..yeaha ek aur din rehke bekar bill ki amount barah k kya hoga?"

his father sounded bit strict "Daya meine kaha na yea sab mat socho tum..mein hu na"

"dad iss umar mey to mujhe aapko yea kehna cahiye na?aap kitna krenge..sab yeaha khatam kr denge to bad mey.."

"bad ka bad mey dekhenge abhie mujhe mere bete.."

"dad u know ki aapka beta kabhie thik nahi hoga..fir kyun?kal mein to chala jaunga per aapki baki jindegi ka kya?aap iss umar mey aur..dad mein isliye keh raha hu aap yea treatment drop dijiye pls.."

Mr. Shetty looked at him with pain

"atleast kisi aur hospital mey general bed pey shift.."

"mein ek failure hu hey na?"

Daya shook his head, his father sat on the tool "meine bahut koshish ki thi apne time pey naukri ki..per kuch nahi mila..business krke sab kr to liya per achese kuch saving nahi kr paya, kr pata to sayed..apne bete ko"

Daya said in bit strict tone "impractical batein mat kijiye..jis stage mey meri bimari hey aap pani ki tarah paise bahake bhi mujhe rok nahi skte..dad mein janta hu mein bas kuch din..meine yea man bhi liya hey per mujhe darr lagta hey uske bad kya.."

his father smiled sadly "sayed kuch aur saza jhelna hoga..yea bhi kam lagta hey sayed uperwale ko.."

Daya grabbed his palms

Mr. Shetty looked up and placed a hand on Daya's cheek

Daya hold it and closed his eyes tightly

he really feels frightened thinking of the future when he will not be there

his incomplete duty and incomplete works

 **next chapter mey different background se aye yea dono log apas mey jur jayenge sahi maino mey**

 **till then wait and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**GUEST** yea story cid se related hey nahi so i don't knw where to include other officers

 **SK DUO** in some cases that treatments are not fruitful, im showing such a case

 **GD, SARIYA, PRIYA, MASOOMA, DAYA'S LOVER, GUEST, SALAMZHV, PRIYA.S, SHZK, LUV DUO ND PURVI, MISTIC MORNING, GUEST,** thanks a lot

Abhijeet was fidgeting with his phone murmuring something...

In this short stay in hospital he had first time seen the pain of a helpless father, his personal experience regarding father is total blank

So seeing Daya's father and his struggles he really experienced a new thing...

But he also got the main issue of their struggle is monetary issue...

He just felt sad but didn't think much, but today coming back from hospital he got a call from his former boss

Due to his absence many projects are now pending and his boss want some experienced and dedicated person to complete all this, he asked if Abhijeet wants to recommend anyone

Hearing the job role and the tempting salary and other policies Abhijeet felt he know someone to suit this

He asked a day time from his boss and now planning to call at the number he had taken yesterday

Yes Daya's number

He had taken it just as a formality saying his company is also in the same field as Daya's father so maybe they can contact him if needed a supplier

Daya gave both his own and father's number rather uneasily

Now Abhijeet is practicing what to say about the job and how...he don't want to show that he is showing pity, he neither want to be bossy type...

Actually he was always frank and bit harsh by nature...he teased he shouted he said whatever in his mind...many times later he said sorry but still never developed a habit of being in control of words anger and tease

But he wants to be polite now, but his practice is not helping...

Every style is sounding weird or extra buttery

At last he shed off the practice session and unlocked his phone...

An incoming call came in just at the moment

And he didn't really notice the caller id but received it at very first ring

"Hello"

he heard a tired tone "Abhijeet tum cahte they na ki mein itne agey barr jau ki piche mor ke kabhie tumhare pass na a pau"

Abhijeet felt his heartbeat increase, he always said Shruti to go ahead in his life but when she is saying the same he is feeling sort of helpless

Shruti continued "tumhari arzi uperwale ne sun li, meri to sunte nahi..tum sayed unke liye special hoge..khair mujhe meri company se teen bare projects ki head banaya gaya hey aur usi wajase US vej rahe hey..mom dad bhi wohi hey to mein jarahi hu..tumhare wish bhi puri krni hey..per bas ek hi wish puri krungi.."

Abhijeet asked in low voice "mtlb?"

"meine mom dad ki agey condition rakhi hey US unki pas mein tabhie jaungi jab wo jindegi var ek kumari larki ki bojh uthane ko ready hey.."

"Shruti tum kyun.."

"arey meri jindegi mere faisle tumhe kya?aur tumhi ne kaha na uss din pyar bar bar ho skta hey..ho jayega to kr lungi na shadi etc.."

Abhijeet sighed

"parso flight hey..dopeher ko.."

she cut the call.

Abhijeet kept the phone on centre table and rested his head on palms..

He is feeling vacant..

He remembers the doctor's word

 **"abhie to tumhe do hafte mey ek bar transfusion ki jarurat parr rahi hey per ager yea dawai bhi asar na kre to..sayed frequency barani hogi..har hafte transfusion.."**

 **"mtlb fir to kuch hi mahine.."**

 **"dekho hum aise batein jyadatar patient ki gherwalo se krte hey per tum..look transfusion koi lifeline nahi hey..with passing time it fails tab serf palliative care se baki symptoms ease out kiye jate hey aur.."**

 **"doctr mein chal fir to paunga na?"**

 **"haan..jab taq na baki sare symptoms immune system ko puri tarah se weak kr dey fir to.."**

Abhijeet shook his head "nahi acha hua na Shruti mujhse dur ho gayi..haan woha uski family wo use agey..per meri kya galti thi..mein kyun..nahi acha hey..chalo aab jana hey to hey..yea sapna to gaya baki to pura kr ley.."

he moved inside and brought out a notebook

and opened a page..his wishes, he wants to complete this before dying..

He never thought of doing all these early, he thought of retirement..but now life is already taking retirement

he strted reading

¤Make significant change in someone's life

¤play matchmaker for someone special

¤Scuba driving

¤have a meaningful conversation with a stranger

¤take a ride in a hot air balloon

¤see a coral reef

¤stand under a waterfall

a small smile came on his lips, "matchmaker?yea to itni jiddi hey ki..kisi ki jindegi mey chnge..haan..try to kr skta hu"

he again picked up the phone

as the person on other end received the call Abhijeet started in plain voice "Daya mujhe kuch jaruri baat krni hey..r u free now?"

"haa..kahiye..kya hua achanaq call.."

"tumhe to pata hi hey meine job chor diya..nahi kr pa raha hu.."

"hmm.."

"per company ki kam to nahi rukega..per mere under jo projects they wo achanaq ruk gaye..aise mey company ki bahut nuksan hoga..to wo immediate basis pey koi project in charge cahte hey aur mujhe kaha gaya hey kisi ko suggest krne ko..dekho yea sare projects meine bahut dil se planning ki..mein ek aise insan cahta hu jo kam mey jee jan laga dey..aur experience bhi ho..tumhare father to isi field mey hey kya mein unse iss bareme baat kr skta hu?"

"Abhijeet..per dad..aap humare economic condition dekh.."

"tumse jyada gareeb log aur bhi hey, talented bhi..mujhe laga unhe ek aise sahare ki jarurat hogi jise apna ke wo apna har kami vul jayenge..kal ko tumhare bad bhi..aur insan ke liye parivar ki bad kam hi wo sahara ban skta hey..i hope u undrstand.."

"mein dad se baat.."

"nahi baat mein hi kr lunga..tum batao wo free kab rehte hey"

"sham ko call kijiye.."

"call nahi ayunga mein..thnks"

he disconnected the call..and gave a **#** beside Make significant change in someones life

he moved to the next point, thought fr a minute and got up, booked a cab, as his driver is away home and then moved in to get ready

Daya kept the phone back still staring at it, he never made a true friend..

All were just either hi hello or they show their frndshp during

occasions

no one ever supported him..no one stood silently beside him

he smiled, pulled the magazine and brought out the unfinished letter from it

he read the last para and continued writing

dad jab mein nahi rahunga aap akele honge to apna khyal rakhenge na?

Aur mujhe maaf bhi to krenge na?

Mein kharap beta hu pata hey fir bhi..

Aapko pata hey meine socha hey jab jana hi hey kuch sapne pure krke jana hey..sapne thore bare bare hey per inmese kuch to sayed pure ho hi jayenge..bolu apko?

Bol deta hu..aap ko sayed bahut ajeeb lage

Desert mey mela dekhna aur everest ki base visit to krna hi hey.. Haan mela dekhna aapka shauq hey per mujhe bhi sun ke shauq ho gaya

aur na dubai jet show jo meine retirement ki bad ka socha tha wo jane ki ager koi chance mile to jana hey

yea to ho gaye bare bare shauq..aab chote mote kuch shauq bhi hey..jaise ki horseback ride on the beach and make a new friend then to be an organ donor

meine na organ donation ki primary formality bhi krke rakhi hey..pata nahi cancer ne kaha kaha apna panja mara..per meri ankhe to kaam ahi skti hey..

Pata hey dad yea jo dost banane ki wish hey na, wo sayed puri nahi hone wali

Daya shook his head in no and continued writing

nahi dad i was wrong..sayed mujhe ek naya dost milne wala hey..ek aisa jo apke sath khara rahe..

Per kya mein jyada soch raha hu?kya wo bas taras..nahi uski aewaj uski bolne ki andaj..pata nahi

he closed the letter and lied back

Abhijeet got down in front of a building and taking some deep breaths rang the doorbell

a young girl opened the door and seeing Abhijeet smiled a little "arey saab aap..ayiye..saab jee to study pey hey bulau?"

"nahi mein dekhta hu"

he moved in, reaching the study door he called softly "Viren.."

the man inside who was fully concentrating on a book turned "arey Abhijeet tum..tum call krte na..itni dur kyu bekar mey.."

Abhijeet entered "abhie to dctrs ne bhi mana nahi kiya aur tum kr rahe ho"

Viren shook his head "baitho.."

he sat, vireen too took his seat

Abhijeet strted without any introduction

"Viren mujhe pata hey college life se tum Shruti ko pasand krte they per kabhie nahi kahe..fir jab tumne apna carier banane ki bad kehni ki sochi tab hum dono..Viren kya tum aab bhi Shruti ko cahte ho?"

Viren was looking at him shocked, now averted his gaze

Abhijeet sighed "mtlb cahte ho..shadi krna cahte ho?"

Viren now found his voice "kya bakwas kiye ja rahe ho..tum achese jnte ho ki"

"mein bas yea janta hu ki mein kuch mahino ki mehman hu, mujhe jane se pehle Shruti ki life ka kuch krna hey..mera jo baki responsibilities hey wo sab mein kr lunga puri per yea..Shruti US jarahi apne mom dad ki pass..unhe mere bareme pata hey..wo bhi cahte honge ki unki beti agey barey..per Shruti itni easily kisiko accept nahi kr payegi..aur uss wajase jo patiece smne walo ki taraf se cahiye wo koi nahi dega..per tum doge..bcz u lve her..isliye mein.."

Viren now stopped him "serf Shruti nahi mein bhi US ja raha hu..ek hi company hey hum dono ki..projects mey partner bhi hey..per Abhijeet meine kabhie hasil krne ki nahi sochi Shruti ko..mein.."

"ager tum waise soch rakhte to mein nahi ata yeaha..hasil krna pyar nahi hey"

Viren looked at Abhijeet fr a second then smiled "tum Shruti k matchmaker ban rahe ho.."

Abhijeet nodded "kind of..tumhe pata hey Viren college mey mujhe lagta tha tum Shruti ko..per jab college khtm ho gaya per tum ne kabhie ijhar nahi kiya mujhe laga may b im wrong..bt i felt tum Shruti ke liye mujhse better choice they..kiuki u knw na mein kaafi free spirit type tha, shadi settle hone ko ready hi nahi..waise aab soch ta hu acha hi hua"

Viren looked down..

Abhijeet smiled "tumhe yaad hey jab college mey hum larkio ko leke proffesor ko lekar gossip krte they tum hume smjhate they wo sab galat hey?tumhara wo suljha hua mentality wo patience..Viren mein tumhe bas yea keh raha hu tum apne pyar ko pane ki koshish karo..to.."

Viren asked teasingly "achanaq yea khyal kaise aya?koi film dekha?"

"uhun film dekhta to mein Shruti ko apne binari ka nahi batata kisi aur larki se affair dikhata, uski dil mey nafrat payda krta etc etc"

Viren smiled..

Abhijeet shook his head "no seriously..but mein jo kr raha its practical..doctrs bhi kehte hey ki jane se pehle sab responsibility puri krlo"

Viren continued looking thoughtful

Abhijeet got up..

"woha jake koshish krna ki naye sire se jindegi suru kr sako..dono ek dusre ki sath"

he didn't wait fr reply and moved out, it's already evening so moved to Daya's place.

Daya had already spoken to his father, but he was still hesitant.

Abhijeet stated both the pros and cons of the offer and the advantage which they both will get..

Aftr a solid discussion of about an hour Daya's father agreed thinking about the future practically

Abhijeet wrote a refer letter and asked him to move to officer with that letter next day

aftr all the required formality Abhijeet was about to move out Daya followed him to gate

"Abhijeet aapne jo kiya..wo..seriously mein.."

Abhijeet smiled a little "to aab tumhara bhi dil kar raha ki mere liye kuch karo?to ek pray krna..ki meri jo ek lauti jimmedari hey wo puri ho jaye"

he walked down the road..leaving Daya in an envelope of unknown pain..

 **r and r**


	6. Chapter 6

**SHZK, GD, LUV DUO ND PURVI, GUEST, KAVYA, DIPS, SALMAZHV, PRIYA, MISTIC MORNING, MIKO, GUEST, MASOOMA, CD** thank you

 _Now let's continue_

Abhijeet was lying on bed feeling tired and lost

It's nearly evening...and today afternoon Shruti and Viren had left for abroad...his responsibility is over

But instead of being happy he is feeling low...just like a loser

He closed his eyes trying to move away from all thoughts when the door bell ring

Abhijeet made an extreme irritated face and called for the helping hand "Chotu dekhna darwaje pey kaun hey..jyada important na ho to bol dena mein gher mey nahi hu"

Chotu moved to door and opening it found a new face standing there "jee?"

"umm wo Abhijeet jee hey?"

Chotu looked towards room then asked "aap kaun?"

"Daya.."

Abhijeet had his ears on this conversation so called "Chotu baitha unhe..ata hu mein"

Chotu followed

aftr few seconds Abhijeet came out and sat "arey Daya achanaq.."

"wo mujhe aapko thnk u kehna tha..bas..to.."

Abhijeet kept looking at him, Daya is looking much relaxed

"dad ki kaam ka jo apne kiya..atleast dad ki kuch problem..actually mere bhi..thnks.."

Abhijeet smiled "mere responsibility thi apne projects ko kisi layek insan ki hath mey saunpu..bas..mujhe apne sare responsibility puri krni thi"

he look lost

Daya scowled "aap thik hey?"

"haan..haan thik hi hu..free bhi hu.."

both stayed silent fr a second then Abhijeet asked "tumhe fir kab doctor ki pass.."

"parso..kyun"

"nahi bas asehi..ek baat puchu.."

"jee puchiye"

"tumhe bucket list pata hey?"

Daya smiled "haan..mere to list bhi hey..per wo sab.."

"ager ho paye to?"

"kya mtlb?"

"Daya tumhe pata hey mera kabhie koi khas dost nahi bana..apne family ki alawa mein koi close rishta bana hi nahi paya..jo ek bana tha..wo mein khtm kr aya hu"

Daya looked confused

Abhijeet shook his head "aab jab jindegi hi nahi rahegi to uske sapne kyun.."

he took a deep breath "Daya meri sare responsibility khtm ho chuki hey, tumhari bhi..dono ki pass gine chune din hey..kuch adhure khawishe hey..kyun na saath pura ki jaye?"

Daya looked at Abhijeet "aap aur mein?mtlb..hum to bahut.."

Abhijeet gave a hearty smile "jana to dono ko hi samshan hey aur jal bhi jana hey aab to discrimination chor do"

Daya looked at Abhijeet, who said very softly "sab dosto ke saath ghumne jate hey suna tha..thora experience kr lene do"

Daya aftr few seconds nodded

"pehle doc se baat krni hogi..fir dad se uske bad ek plan bhi to sketch krna hey"

Abhijeet nodded "done"

Daya smiled but he is looking bit tensed

"Daya kuch problm.."

"wo aap to mtlb.."

Abhijeet said calmly "paise?"

Daya tried to say something, Abhijeet said cutting him "tumhare jo jo dream hey us

mese mere sath kiye bahut kuch ja skte hey..jaise dono mil ke wo everest base camp visit package pey jayenge..woha tum apna base camp mey visit kr lena khud..fir mein hot air ballon se ghum lunga..tum bhi sath chalna..fir mein coral reef dekhne ke liye.."

"nahi Abhijeet..mein apke.."

"mein yea sab le jaunga kya?sab to rakh ke hi jana hey.."

Daya didn't seem convinced

Abhijeet sighed "tumhe pata hey Daya ager tumhare dad yea projects undertake na krte aur ek bhi project bekar

jata to yea jo mere company se mujhe paise mil rahe na wo bandh.."

Daya shook his head, Abhijeet thought fr a moment

"ager tum do bare sales contract apne company ko de pao to?"

Daya scowled "per kaise"

"humare company naye outsourcing company dhund rahe hey..tum apne cmpny se baat kro..although u are an ex employee commission to mil hi jayega na?"

Daya nodded then looked up "per aap itna kuch kyun kr rahe hey?"

Abhijeet leaned back "meine kabhie kisi ke liye socha hi nahi..per jab sab khtm hone ki bari ayi..khawish hua ki kuch aisa kru jisse kisi ki jindegi mey significant chnge aye..bas..koshish.."

Daya stayed silent fr few seconds "mein dekhta hu.." then looked up smiling "aapko kya lgta hey..doctor ek lung cancer patient ko Himalaya taq jane ki permission denge?"

Abhijeet looked down

Daya smiled to himself "tch yeahi kehenga na ki woha jane se baki jindegi bhi khtm..chlo koi nahi.."

he shook his head "acha aab mein niklta hu..apne HR se baat krunga..fir batata hu..bye"

Abhijeet got up "thnks"

Daya gave him a questioning look

Abhijeet smiled "aj bahut kuch kho diya meine..per tumne ek dost deke wo sare kami puri kr li.."

Daya smiled "dost bhi kehte ho..aur thnks bhi?yea kaisa rule hey?"

Abhijeet smiled "acha wapas do thnks"

Daya opened his mouth then burst in laughing, Abhijeet joined..

Then Abhijeet said seriously "office mey baat krke batana..ager sab thik se ho jaye to pehle ek achisi party kr lenge fir plan"

Daya nodded and moved out aftr bidding bye

Abhijeet sat back on sofa..now a cute smile came on his lips

feeling content..

He got a friend..yes..

 **I know extra short chap, but yaar computer training classes, cooking classes aur ek chote se tutorial home mey bacho ko parana..im not getting much time..**

 **Chalo next chap mey kuch acha moments deti hu**


	7. Chapter 7

**thanks to all my reviewers, without any bak bak lets jump in story as I'm already very late**

 **now let's continue**

Abhijeet is feeling high pain in his whole body so still lying on bed, when heard the door bell

and aftr some moments Chotu came inside "sir jee wo Daya saab aye hey kya kahu"

Abhijeet sat up "baitha unhe..aur kuch chay pani dey..mein ata hu"

chotu nodded and left

Abhijeet got up splashed water and came out aftr rubbing his face

Daya looked up "hi..."

Abhijeet smiled "baitho..mein soch hi raha tha aj call krunga tumhe.."

Daya nodded "wo meine apne company mey baat ki, unhe yea deal manjur hey..baki batein bhi ho gayi..aapko sayed pata hey.."

Abhijeet nodded "haan aj legal papers ready ho jayenge..aab to hum ek sath b trip.."

"b trip?" Daya asked perplexed

Abhijeet chuckled "short form ka jamana hey..bucket trip"

Daya smiled, then said in concern "aap thik hey na..apko dekh k lag raha hey.."

Abhijeet sighed "parso gaya tha..reports ki mutabik thik hi hu..bas..aab to.."

Daya looked down, a silence prevailed

Chotu came in with tea sandwich and cake

aftr he left, Abhijeet jerked his head "chalo..itni subha subha aye ho breakfast to krke aye nahi honge suru kro"

Daya smiled awakerdly "actually Mumbai mey itni traffic aur pollution hey doctor ne kaha peak hours mey jitna ho sake kam travel kru wo lungs mey.."

"arey its ok..reason kyun de rahe ho..relax..tumhe nahi lagta aab hume ek dusre ka dost ban jana cahiye?"

Daya smiled "koi formality aur agreement thori hota hey ki aab banna cahiye aab torna?"

Abhijeet looked at Daya fr a second then shook his head in no

Daya took a sip, then looked up "arey haan jis liye aya tha mein.."

Abhijeet made a sad face "mtlb kaam se aye ho..mujhse milne nahi?"

Daya made an o face then burst in laughing..

But soon the laugh changed in cough

Abhijeet got up and came near him, rubbing his back "Daya u ok?thik ho..Chotu..pani lana"

Chotu soon came with with water

Abhijeet handed Daya the glass and supported it

"pani piyo aram se"

aftr drinking half glass of water Daya relaxed

Abhijeet kept back the glass "u ok?"

"I'm fine..sorry wo.."

"arey ismey bhi sorry..kya yaar"

Daya looked at Abhijeet, then smiled cutely "aab reason bolu?"

"arey haan bolo"

"aap ko aj lunch pey humare gher ana hey"

Abhijeet raised his brow "invite sinvite..bah bhai..koi khas baat?"

"dosti ki treat man lijiye.."

Abhijeet smilingly nodded then said "per Daya..umm..I'm sorry..mein nahi apaunga"

Daya looked at him with question

"wo doctor ne mera diet fix kr diya hey..bas..daliya hi to.."

Daya looked at Abhijeet then softly pressed his palms

"to aj lunch mey Dalia party ho jaye?"

Abhijeet looked up at Daya, who is smiling..his eyes showing lots of assurance "ho jaye.." Abhijeet said softly

Daya got up "fir thik time se ajaiye ga ok?aab niklta hu..ok?"

Abhijeet nodded

aftr Daya moved out Abhijeet smiled to himself and moved in to freshen up

.

.

.

Aftr a nice lunch, no its not so nice about the menu but the time spend..Abhijeet aftr long felt like a family..

So now aftr the lunch Daya's father left for his job

Abhijeet too wished to leave but Daya offered him to stay till its evening saying "abhie iss dopeher ki kari dhup mey kaha jaoge, baitho..wo trip planning ka bol rahe they..kr ley"

Abhijeet agreed and aftr some random chats, they came to discuss about the trip

Daya was saying something but Abhijeet is busy thinking something

noticing that Daya asked "kya hua kuch soch.."

"uncle ki khwaish thi na samsanddwins dekhne ka?"

Daya nodded confusingly

Abhijeet smiled "yea mela june ki first full moon night se suru hota hey?"

Daya again nodded

"aur ek outdoor ad campaign krna hey uncle ki project ka?"

Daya now is looking much confused

Abhijeet clarified "to wo outdoor campaign 15din bad ager suru kre to tab taq legal formality bhi pura ho jayega aur samsanddwins ki suruwat bhi"

"mtlb jaipur ki desert mey outdoor campaign?"

Abhijeet nodded "wohi se strt hogi humari trip..uncle jayenge company representative ban k aur hum as tourist..baki woha jake"

"per.."

Abhijeet shook his head "ek baat bolo yea per kintu parantu tumhari hobby hey kya?"

Daya at first paused fr a second then laughed "nahi hobby to nahi per habit hey..chutta hi nahi"

"habit..hota hi aisa hey..a bit always remains"

Daya was looking unmindful

so Abhijeet pressed his shoulder "kya hua?"

"pata nahi doctor mujhe desert area mey jane ki permission denge bhi..yea"

Abhijeet sighed then said in fresh tone "baat krke to dekho sayed koi precautionary measures bol dey"

Daya nodded sadly

Abhijeet tried to change the topic "acha suno..fir desert se hum.."

Daya said in low tone "pehle laut to le"

Abhijeet looked at Daya and then sat silently

Daya aftr a short silence asked "ek baat puchu?"

"haan pucho na?"

"mein yea bahut din se mtlb pehle din se hi puchna..aapko darr nahi lagta?"

Abhijeet looked at Daya with question "darr?"

"haan..yea pal pal iss ahsas ki sath jeena ki bas kuch pal aur fir jindegi khatam..isse darr nahi lagta?"

Abhijeet looked away, a small smile on his lips "actually nahi..mujhe darr darr ke jeene se darr lagta hey..marunga to ek hi bar na?usse kya darna..per ager darr ke jiya to har pal marunga..khaufnaq hoga wo"

Daya looked at Abhijeet, his eyes showing admiration

"meine kabhie aise nahi socha tha mein to..thnks..jindegi ki dusre pehlu se rubru kerwane ke liye"

"oh come on Daya aab to dost man li na..fir bhi thnks..suna nahi dosti mey no thnks no sorry.."

"suna to hey per ismey mujhe objection hey"

"kyun bhai?"

"dekho sorry aur thanks kehke hum apne dil ki adhe se jyada baat keh jate hey..humare bahut se emotion express krte hey aur bahut had taq free bhi ho pate hey..aab kya dosti mey jaise freely emotions hum express krte hey wo krna thik nai?mtlb dosti mey emotion express krne ki rule alag?per dosti mey to no rule na?"

Abhijeet seemed thoughtful "haan baat to sahi hey..chlo fir thnk u bolo"

"kya"

"nahi mtlb jab bolna ho tab bolna.."

both smiled

Daya heard his mobile ringing "haa dad..wow..great..mein ajau?umm ok..thik hey"

aftr disconnecting the call he turned to Abhijeet "sare legal paper ban gaye..mere ex company ko apki ex company ki sath deal ho gaya..kal I'm going to get the last income of mine"

Abhijeet looked at him with deep eyes "kabhie khtm hone se pehle kuch khatam mat smjho.."

Daya looked back..the deep brown eyes are really assuring him..he nodded

Abhijeet smiled..

 **to aab ho gayi dosti..aab bas sayer pey niklna hey..so**

 **R and R**


	8. apologize

hi frnds...

I'm here to apologize from u all

I'm leaving you all in the middle.

Yea u got it correct

 _ **IM LEAVING FF**_

even not completing this ongoing story also.

You all may be angry, but I'm helpless

I don't get any ideas now days, even to complete this story

No idea for new plot

Even losing interest in FF

I know you all will say then why I started the story

Actually I thought I will get through it but no.

Riya, my plot giver sorry that I ruined your plot and awesome idea

 **Now my writer friend, any one wants to continue the story pls go ahead**

 **For that if you need to ask anything from me feel free to contact in my FB id can pm me**

 **Anyone wish to write this story from starting, surely do that. Just let me know, I will delte this one**

coolak, sorry aapka os bhi likh nahi payi..extremely sorry

frnds don't think its issue of review or any bad experience with FF, no it's not the fact. The thing is _that I have just lost all my interest in writing, and somewhere my capability_ also

 _I will answer the pms, will visit the site as reviewer_ for the stories I will like

and if ever I gain back my capability to write and form stories I will be back here.

Till then

forgive me

if u wishes remember me

and take care stay happy all of u

nandy duolover


End file.
